


Pumpkin Fun

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Halloween Prompts 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury, M/M, minor injury, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Hinata-kun, do you need help?” Hitoka asks, peering over his hunched figure.“I got it!” Hinata smiles, arms wrapped around the large pumpkin. “I can lift it, thanks though!”“I need to help you!” she practically yelps, bending down and placing her hands on the bottom of the pumpkin. “I can’t ruin your career or Karasuno’s future!”





	Pumpkin Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/gifts).



> Stylin_Breeze requested this on Tumblr! The prompt was #59 "Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?" from this list of prompts: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/178611556801/halloween-prompts

“Hinata-kun, do you need help?” Hitoka asks, peering over his hunched figure.

“I got it!” Hinata smiles, arms wrapped around the large pumpkin. “I can lift it, thanks though!”

“Are you sure?” Hitoka bites her lip. She didn’t want Hinata to pull a muscle and hurt himself. Then it would be all her fault because she didn’t help carry the pumpkin! Hinata wouldn’t be able to practice, then Karasuno would weaken, she’d be kicked off the team and could never return! Who knows what else would happen too?!

“I need to help you!” she practically yelps, bending down and placing her hands on the bottom of the pumpkin. “I can’t ruin your career or Karasuno’s future!”

“Huh?” Hinata furrows his eyebrows before smiling. “Thanks, Yachi-chan.”

Hitoka smiles brightly. “Don’t worry, I’m always here to help.”

“You need help,” Kageyama says. He looks adorable wearing his plaid scarf and an orangey-red sweater with a little volleyball patch in corner. Not to mention the two baby pumpkins in his hands.  _Not as cute as Hinata, though,_  Yachi internally notes. “You probably would’ve dropped it by yourself,” Kageyama continues.

“Shut up, Bakayama!” Hinata huffs, the cold weather making the air visible. Yachi giggles.

“Tsukki, let’s go check out some other pumpkins,” Yamaguchi suggests, pulling along his brand-new boyfriend, who’s totally not blushing when the pinch server laces their hands together.

Hitoka smiles. She was nervous to suggesting all of the first years going pumpkin picking together, but everyone is having so much fun! Nothing can possibly go wrong. Well, that’s not true. What if they get in a car crash on the way back to her apartment? The pumpkins would be ruined, but more importantly they’d get hurt! What if they get injured and have to go to the hospital? What if—

“Yachi-chan, I know that face,” Hinata interrupts her anxiety. Hitoka blinks. “H-huh?”

“Stop worrying! I don’t know what you’re worrying about, but enjoy the moment!” Hinata says as they wobble over to their cart.

Hitoka awkwardly laughs. “Sorry, Hinata-kun. It’s my anxiety.”

“I’ll try and fight it for you!” Hinata insists.

Hitoka gives a sheepish smile. “That’s not how anxiety works…”

They reach the cart and set the pumpkin down. So far, it’s the biggest one they have yet and even though she wasn’t the one that spotted it, a sense of pride flows through her. It’s a bumpy pumpkin, not perfectly shaped, but it’s homely and she loves it. Maybe Hinata would let her keep it at her house. They could carve it together!

“I’ll still try!” Hinata replies. He takes her hand. “Come on, let’s go find another one. I’ll distract you!” He offers one of his beaming smiles and Hitoka feels weak at the knees.

“Let’s go!” Hinata drags over back to the patch and Hitoka remembers this very moment months earlier, when he dragged her to the train station to catch her mother. Her heart flutters. Hinata is really a great person…

Just as he promised, Hinata distracted her with his energy and awing over the many pumpkins. By the time all of them were done, they had a huge cart of pumpkins to carve and decorate.

“I’ll drag the cart!” Hinata offers. Yamaguchi gives Hinata a knowing look when he offers, “Actually, Tsukki and I can do that. Kageyama can help, too.”

Kageyama quirks an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t argue.

“Why not me?” Hinata asks, tilting his head like an adorable puppy.

Yamaguchi sighs. “You and Yachi-chan go ahead, alright?” he gently prods.

Hinata shakes his head. “Whatever!” He grabs Hitoka’s hand again and races forward. “Let’s go to the market and get cider before we head to your apartment!”

“We should check to see what everyone wants,” Hitoka points out, laughter trickling out. She misses the looks between the three tallest first years.

After convincing Hinata to stop and see what everyone wants— they all agreed to apple cider— and getting everyone warm cups of the spiced beverage, they slow down to they don’t spill them. Once they managed to bring the cart of pumpkins up to Hitoka’s apartment (thank goodness for elevators), they hand out apple cider to everyone.

Hitoka sets up old newspapers and mats to prevent any pumpkin scraps from falling onto the ground. Yamaguchi cleans off all the knives for carving as Kageyama Tsukishima, while bickering, set up extra decorations.

“You can spray-paint any pumpkins on the balcony!” Hitoka says as she writes everyone’s names on the paper cups. “Just make sure to get newspapers and place them on the ground first!”

As Hitoka places big bowls to place the pumpkin insides of (they intended to make pumpkin treats after carving and decorating), Hinata places the homely pumpkin beside them and looks up with hopeful eyes. “Yachi-chan, do you want to carve this one with me?”

Hitoka grins. “I’d love to!” She sits down, folding her legs and sitting down beside Hinata. They sketch out a design and decide to create a whimsical, wacky pumpkin.

Kageyama gathers all the baby pumpkins and makes cute designs, deciding not to carve them. He uses paint and other items to decorate his pumpkin. One of them is even a little volleyball.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima take a medium-sized pumpkin and carve it so appears like a night sky, with plentiful stars and a crescent moon. “We should at bats,” Yamaguchi suggests. Tsukishima nods, smiling slightly.

As they’re all happily working and listening to Halloween tunes (from Halloween movies as well as fun songs like “Monster Mash,” Hinata’s suggestion, of course), Hitoka is working on an eye when Hinata winces.

“Is something wrong?” she asks, concerned.

Tsukishima looks over his shoulder. “Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?” he asks. Yamaguchi gently nudges him. “Be nice!”

Hitoka immediately sets down her carving tools. “Hinata-kun!” she cries, waving her hands frantically. “Why didn’t you say something sooner!”

“It just happened!” Hinata cries, holding his bleeding fingers close to his chest.

Hitoka rushes to the medical cabinet, grabbing alcohol wipes and band-aids. She flies back and gently takes Hinata’s hand.

“This will sting,” she warns, opening the little paper packet. Hinata opens his mouth to respond when Hitoka places the wipe on his cut. He hisses, trying his best not to squirm.

Hitoka tries her best to quickly clean up Hinata’s cuts. She wraps his fingers in Halloween band-aids. “See? There we go!” she happily says. “Now be careful! You could’ve hurt yourself even worse.”

Hinata smiles and flexes his fingers. After a few tries, the band-aids lose their stiffness. “Thanks, Yachi-chan.”

Hitoka smiles. “Now let’s finish this pumpkin!”

 

 


End file.
